XTreme XMen: Reflections
by Hypnos
Summary: A collection of One-Shots starring the All New, All Different X-Treme X-Men
1. Danielle Moonstar

================================================= Disclaimer: All characters and other likenesses featured in this story are property of Marvel. ================================================= This story is under the sole ownership of Hypnos. And may not be copied, reproduced, or taken without my permission. =================================================  
  
Danielle Moonstar: One Shot  
  
Dani Moonstar is part of an offshoot group of X-Men, known as the X-Treme X- Men, whose previous goal was to find the Diaries that once belonged to the mutant precog, Irene Adler, a.k.a Destiny. These books mapped out future events of mutant kind. With that mission completed, Dani became a part of the second incarnation of the team, with fellow members Monet St. Croix, Jubilation Lee, Jonothan Starsmore, and Kitty Pride. The team is lead by Ororo Munroe, Lucas Bishop, and the woman known only as Tessa. Now the team focuses on improving mutant/human relations, acting as a "mutant police". Like the members of her team, Dani Moonstar is a mutant; individuals with superhuman abilities, far beyond those of ordinary humans.  
  
Dani operates under the codename Moonstar. Her ability to project images from her victim's mind is one that is a valuable asset to the team. She is also able to manipulate her psychic energies into weapons, which can be used to render minds unconscious; paralyze the mind or, when things get extreme, cause death.  
  
Her name is Dani Moonstar and this is her story.  
  
Present Day  
  
Dani sat in her brightly lit room, just one of the many rooms in the Victorian house that was acquired by the former X-Men known only as Rogue. An open book lay across her chest, her arms clasped over the book, a pen rested beside her. Writing in her diary was one of the things that she actually enjoyed doing, besides hanging out with her team members. She was in deep thought, something that she rarely had time to do. But this was one of those moments and she was going to waste a second of it.  
  
It was hard trying to live a normal life as a mutant, but Dani found ways to cope with it. If it wasn't one thing, it was another. Dani felt pretty comfortable with her current teammates. A few where new to her; the others she knew inside and out. She couldn't imagine her life without them. Being a mutant didn't always mean you had to live your life in a negative way. It all depended on how that individual chose to live their lives, whether it was good or bad.  
  
Dani had just recently returned to the X-Men. After leaving X-Force, she decided that it was best for her to get a college education. Something that would make her feel at least somewhat normal. She had only returned due to the ongoing battle that was taking place at the Institute. A group of students were running rampant, challenging authority and others that stood in their way. She had been called in, along with other associates of the X- Men, to provide backup and support.  
  
She began to write once more when a knock sounded on the door, briefly interrupting her train of thought. "Who is it?" she asked, in the polite voice she was known to have. She tucked the small notebook underneath her pillow.  
  
"It's just us, the girls", the voice behind the door answered. The voice carried with it a slight French accent. It belonged to her team member known as Monet. "Come on it," Dani replied, stepping up out of her bed, walking to her door. The door opened and three young women stepped into Dani's room. Two of them took a seat on her bed; the other took a seat at Dani's desk. Dani joined the two girls on the bed. "What's going on? What can I do for you?"  
  
The Chinese girl that sat on the bed was the first to speak. "Nothing. We just came by to see if you were still going to the mall with us." Dani was puzzled that they would ask her if she was still going. They went to the mall every week; a day out with just the girls. Sometimes Tessa and Ororo would join them, if they weren't busy. Something else had to be on their mind.  
  
"Are you sure that you came by to see if I was still going to the mall or is this about something else?" Dani had a feeling of what they wanted to talk about. "This wouldn't be about a certain boy, would it?" A smile formed across Dani's face. Kitty and Monet turned their faces, leaving Jubilee the victim of her interrogation. "Come on with it, Jubilee! You know how hard it is for you to keep a straight face!" She couldn't help but to release a small chuckle. Kitty and Monet laughed along with Dani.  
  
"Alright, alright! You got me! I'm guilty." Jubilee couldn't help but to give up. She knew that if she didn't spill the beans, Dani would pluck the information right from her mind. "So when are you going to tell us about the boy? It's been a week since you've been going crazy over him!" Dani put up a hand.  
  
"I'm not going crazy over the boy! I barely know anything about him." Dani could feel the eyes of everyone on her. "What are you looking at?" Kitty just shook her head; she knew what it was like to have feelings for someone and could tell that Dani was attracted to this boy. "Kitty, what is it? Do you have something to say?" Dani was getting restless. "I'm waiting."  
  
"It's nothing, except for the fact that you like the boy." Kitty got up to sit on the bed. "Look who you're talking to. You can't fool us; we know everything about you." Monet joined the other girls on the bed.  
  
"Dani, don't try to fool us," Monet chimed in. "I could read your mind if I wanted, but your blushing gives it away." She placed a hand on her shoulder. Jubilee snickered and Kitty shook her head. Monet got up off of the bed; Jubilee and Kitty were right behind her. "So come on; let's go to the mall and see this boy!"  
  
The girls were right. Dani did indeed like this boy. He worked at a small gift shop that was located in the mall that they frequented weekly. A week ago while they were just browsing the store, he came up to the girls. He offered his assistance, as would anyone who worked in the store, but he seemed to have his eyes on Dani for the entire duration of their time in the store. Dani made an attempt to speak to him, but the girls insisted otherwise, saying that it was better to let the guy wait.  
  
"So are you coming or what?" Jubilee asked as Monet and Kitty were heading out the door. She placed a hand on her hip, as if she was a mother, waiting for her child to head out the door for school.  
  
"Yeah, it seems I don't have a choice in the matter." Dani replied, heading out the door behind Jubilee.  
  
"Oh, but you do. And now we know that you do like the boy," Jubilee exclaimed, running down the stairs before Dani could tag on the shoulder.  
  
The Mall-An hour later  
  
The four girls sat at a bench outside of the small gift shop. They were each sipping on cappuccinos, which they had bought from the nearby coffee shop. Jubilee was fidgeting in the bench while the other girls remained calm. She tossed her empty cup into the trashcan. "So, what are you waiting for, Dani?" she asked. "Hurry up and go in there and say hi to him or something!"  
  
Dani turned around to face Jubilee. She was getting on her last nerve. "What happen to making him wait?" Jubilee just rolled her eyes. "I though you said to make the boy come after you." She couldn't believe that she had let them talk her into coming to see him. It wasn't on top of her list of things to do. But it would be kind of nice to see the boy, although she wasn't going to admit it in front of the girls.  
  
"I don't think Jubilee knows what she's talking about," Monet said. "I mean, when was the last time she had a boyfriend? She couldn't find a boyfriend if he smacked her in the face with a bouquet of flowers!" Kitty and Dani laughed at Monet's slam against Jubilee. Monet figured that Jubilee was nothing but talk.  
  
"I can't find a boyfriend? When was your last boyfriend?" Jubilee was starting to become a little upset. "At least my-." She stopped in mid- sentence. Kitty and Dani put their hands over their mouths. They knew what she was about to say and now she felt stupid for actually wanting to say it. She looked at Monet. She didn't seem to be fazed by it, but Jubilee knew that deep down inside, it hurt.  
  
Kitty pulled Jubilee to her side. "Please do not tell me you were going to say what I thought you were going say!" she whispered, but the others could still hear her comment. Kitty got up and got up and drug Jubilee with her to a spot near the store so they couldn't be heard. "What the hell were you thinking?" Jubilee yanked her arm from Kitty's grip.  
  
"I wasn't thinking. I was getting a bit upset. I'm sorry." She turned her head away from Kitty.  
  
"That's just it Jubilee. You don't think sometimes. And you have such a hot temper; you need to learn how to control it. But, I'm not the one you need to be apologizing to." She pointed backwards in the direction of Monet. "You need to go over and apologize to her." Kitty and Jubilee walked back over to the bench. Jubilee sat next to Monet in an attempt to apologize.  
  
"Monet, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"she begun to say but was interrupted by Monet when she put her hand up to her face.  
  
"Really, Jubilee? Are you really sorry!?" The tone of Monet's voice increased a bit. "I can't believe you would consider saying something like that." Tears began to fin her eyes. "You of all people should know how much I cared about Everett." She wiped her eyes, trying to hide behind her bravado. "But, now is not the time to discuss such things. We came to the mall to enjoy ourselves and that's what we're going to do."  
  
Dani wasn't exactly enjoying this one bit. She almost suggested that they head out. Seeing that boy was out of the question; it would only add fuel to the already burning fire. She wanted to change the subject as quickly as she could. "I'm getting a bit hungry. How about we head to the Food Court?"  
  
Kitty began to head for the escalator. "Yeah, the Food Court sounds good." She knew what Dani was doing and she appreciated her for that. "Let's hurry up before it gets too crowded." Monet followed right behind Kitty, but Dani kept Jubilee from going.  
  
"How could you think about saying something like that? You know she's sensitive about that!" Jubilee started to protest but Dani stopped her. "I thought you were better than that, Jubilee." Dani headed towards the escalator  
  
Jubilee rolled her eyes. "I was upset. You don't have to be such a mom about, Dani."  
  
Dani sighed and turned her attention to Jubilee. "Well, maybe if you wouldn't act like such a child sometimes, people wouldn't treat you like one. If you want people to treat you like an adult, then you should start acting like one." She turned back towards the escalator, leaving Jubilee standing to think.  
  
War Room  
  
Dani sat in the control room that operated the War Room. She was watching over the training session that involved Monet and Jubilee. To call it an actual training session would be an understatement, Dani thought to herself.  
  
They had made they way back from the mall. The situation between Monet and Jubilee just got worse. They went as far as throwing food at each other. If they had went any further, they would have more than likely been thrown out of the mall.  
  
Dani couldn't believe that Ororo, Bishop, and Sage actually agreed to let the two of them fight. They agreed that it was best for them to let out their anger. Bishop saying "It's a part of life". And here she was, trying to be a good friend to everyone. Since when did her become the author on the 'Book of Life'.  
  
"Are the two of you finished?" she asked, looking down at the two bitter enemies that were duking it out in the room below. She didn't know what possessed her to volunteer to watch them fight. It was the most boring thing to do. What am I, their childcare provider? She returned back to the microphone. "I'm about to shut off the program. I think the two of you have had enough action for today."  
  
In a flash, Monet was hovering in front of the window of the control room. "You touch a button on the and I'll-"  
  
"You'll do what?" Dani interrupted. "You won't do a thing, Monet. Stop trying to be so tough." Dani knew what Monet was capable of. She was, by far, the strongest member of the team. But Dani knew how to stand her ground and wasn't afraid of her. "I'm not the one you have the problem with. Now I said I was turning off the program." She pushed the button in the control panel. The room reverted back to its original state.  
  
Jubilee let of a growl of anger as Monet and her walked towards the elevator. Dani met them in front of the elevator. Dani pushed the up button the door opened and they stepped inside. Monet's glare met Jubilee's. They were far from finished with their battle.  
  
"Had enough, Jubilation? Although I have to admit, I can't fathom how you thought you were going to beat me." Monet loved to push Jubilee's buttons. Whatever reaction she got from her was good enough for her.  
  
Jubilee couldn't help but to respond. "Oh, yeah. I'll beat you anytime, any-"  
  
"When are the two of you going to grow up!?" Dani interrupted. "Everyone has had it up to here with you fighting all the damn time!" Dani raised up her hand to emphasized how much everyone was tired of it. "Jubilee, you need to learn how to control your temper and to control your never-ending mouth!" Jubilee gave her a look of confusion. Dani then turned towards Monet.  
  
"And you! You need to quit with the Ms. I'm-All-High-and-Mighty act!" Dani had had enough of their behavior. It was about time for someone to put them in their place. The two of them were worse than the villains that they fought.  
  
"I have to say, I love the two of you with all my heart, but sometimes I can't imagine what they were thinking when they thought of putting the two of you on the same team!" Dani had tears forming in her eyes. "I guess they thought that you would change. But I see that day will never come." She walked out of the elevator, disgusted at Monet and Jubilee.  
  
Late night- Dani's Room  
  
I had a bit of a discussion with Monet and Jubilee. More of an argument, to be exact. I told them exactly how I felt, how the others felt with their behavior. I've never seen two people dislike each other so much. Two-year-olds have act more civilized than they do. I can't believe I was on the verge of tears. I guess because I care about them so much. But, as I was saying-  
  
Dani was in the middle of writing in her diary when a knock sounded on the door. She placed the small notebook on her bedside table. "Who is it?" she asked.  
  
"It's Monet and Jubilee. We came to talk to you." The voice, belonging to Jubilee, said. "Can we come in?" The door pushed open and Monet and Jubilee entered the room. "Well, we're coming in anyway, whether you want us to or not." The both of them sat at the edge of her bed.  
  
"Well, what is it? I was in the middle of something." She picked up her diary and begun to continue her writing.  
  
"Dani, don't be like that." Jubilee said. She took the book from her hand and tossed it lightly on the bed. "We came to apologize."  
  
"Yes, we admit that we have been acting a bit childish as of late. That's just how our personalities work." Monet added. "We didn't know that it affected you the way it did. I guess we weren't giving anyone's feelings much consideration." She moved up to the spot next to Dani.  
  
Dani did nothing but look at Monet and then to Jubilee. "You do know that y'all ruined a perfectly good day at the mall. It was supposed to be a girl's day out. I felt like I had front row seats at a wrestling match. You will make it up to me."  
  
Jubilee joined the other two at the top of the bed. "We will. We just want you to know that we sincerely apologize for our behavior. I guess we do have some growing up to do."  
  
"I just figured that after all of these years, you would have grown out of your bickering stage. It is hard to get rid of an old habit, huh? I just wanted you to realize that everyone was just concerned for you. I, they, didn't want to see anything happen to you. But I don't think it would have made it that far." Dani let out a laugh.  
  
"So, when are you going to let us take you to the mall so we can check out what's-his-face. I can't believe you didn't have the guts to ask him his name." Monet said. "We have reduced to call names such as 'what's-his- face' and 'something-or-other'. We don't want that, now do we?"  
  
"That can happen tomorrow." Dani said.  
  
"But, I thought that you weren't interested to see him. Someone has a crush" Jubilee said in a singsong voice.  
  
"Alright, I'll admit that he is cute. But I don't have any feelings for him. It's been a while since I've had a relationship." Dani said.  
  
"I almost wish that Sta-" Jubilee began. Monet shot her a look that could kill.  
  
"Oops, I forgot. You don't like hearing that name. Just a slip of the tongue. No pun intended." Jubilee smiled. The other girls laughed.  
  
"Jubilee, you are gross. But we going to have to find you a guy so you can leave everyone else's love life alone." Dani said.  
  
"Yeah, maybe we should pick up the phone and call Angelo." Monet said.  
  
It was Jubilee's turn to give Monet a look. Dani just laughed as Jubilee tackled Monet off the bed. 


	2. Monet St Croix

X-Treme X-Men: Reflections: Monet St. Croix  
  
Monet's Room  
  
Dear Monet,  
  
Never in my life have I met a person like you. I am amazed by your beauty, your intelligence, and mainly, your personality. I never thought that when I joined Generation X, I would meet someone like. Others may think negative things of you, but I see you for the person that you are on the inside. If only the others would give you the chance like I have, they would see what a wonderful person you are.  
  
The past few months, my feelings for you have grown, and I hope that yours have grown as well. Who knows what the future may bring, but I hope that in the future that I will be right by your side.  
  
Yours Truly, Everett Thomas  
  
"It seems like our future didn't turn out the way planned for us," Monet said to herself. "I miss you so much, Everett. Why did you have to leave?" Tears formed in Monet's eyes. It broke her heart the day that Everett died, to the point where she changed completely. Monet had so many feelings for him, feelings that she had never experienced before. She distanced herself from the team and wouldn't speak to anyone.  
  
As Monet continued to think about her lost love, the tears began to pour. Crying was one of the things that no one would ever catch Monet doing. She never considered herself to be able to. If someone had a hint that she did, she would deny it and it would be left at that.  
  
She had spent all her life trying to be the perfect one, the strong one. She was as hard as a rock, literally. No one would expect her to crack. She was invulnerable, resistant to any type of physical injury. But, there was one injury that her invulnerability couldn't protect her against: a broken heart.  
It had been almost a year since the day she lost Everett, her first true love. He was her everything. He meant the world to her in more ways than one. She remembered their first kiss, their first date. Now all of that was nothing more than a memory, a forgotten past. A past that would never be experienced again.  
  
It was hard for her to get over the pain. She would have numerous dreams about Everett, mainly bad ones. They always ended up the same, with him fading away and her waking up in a feverish sweat. She never mentioned her problem to others. It wasn't the way she handled things. She felt best to handle it on her own. But she realized that one day, she would have to open up, whether she liked it or not.  
  
There was a knock on the door, which startled Monet. She quickly grabbed a tissue form her bedside table to wipe away any evidence of her crying. She knew that whoever it was would make a big scene about it later.  
  
"Who is it?" Monet asked, checking to make sure her voice wasn't cracking. She realized that she left the letter on her bed. She folded it up and placed it in her drawer.  
  
"Hey, girl, it's me, Jubilee. Can I come in?" Jubilee said from the other side of the door.  
  
Monet really didn't want to be bothered by anyone, particularly Jubilee. But she figured that it wouldn't hurt. She was feeling kind of lonely at the moment.  
  
"Sure, you can come in. I don't mind." Monet said. She got up to unlock the door. She opened the door and Jubilee bounced in.  
  
"Are you alright, girl?" Jubilee asked Monet. She was being playful with her question, but she was concerned as well.  
  
"Of course, I'm alright. Why would you ask such a thing?" Monet knew why but she decided to play dumb for the moment.  
  
"Well usually, when I ask to come into your room, you tell me to get lost." Jubilee said. "What's wrong? Your eyes look a little read." Jubilee put her hands to her mouth. "Monet, you've been crying, haven't you?"  
  
It was a very rare moment for anyone to catch Monet showing any type of emotion. Normally, Jubilee would have poked fun, but Monet didn't bother to argue. Jubilee could tell that it was serious.  
  
"Monet, what's wrong? Are you doing alright?" Although the two of them really didn't get along, Jubilee still cared for the well being of Monet. No matter how much she got on her nerves.  
  
Monet didn't say anything. She just walked over to her bed and sat. She held her head in her hands for a moment then she reached to her drawer. Her hand fumbled for the out of place letter. Hesitating, she unfolded the letter and handed it to Jubilee.  
  
With a look of confusion, Jubilee took the letter and scanned over the near faded handwriting, which had belonged to that of a male. Taking her finger, she traced over the last lines of the letter as she read. Her eyes widened as she finished.  
  
"Monet, this letter.it's from.Everett?" Jubilee couldn't believe that she was actually speaking his name. Jubilee knew Everett as well as Monet did. She now knew the reason behind Monet's crying. "How long have you had this letter?" It was amazing to Jubilee that Monet could be sentimental.  
  
Monet took the letter back from Jubilee. She looked over it as she spoke. "I've had it ever since before he died." Monet turned to Jubilee, for once giving her undivided attention. "Do you know how long I have lived with this, Jubilee? A broken heart; probably unable to be healed." She tossed the letter on her bed. She wiped away a single tear then managed a slight chuckle. "I don't know why I'm telling you this."  
  
"Because it's about time you let it all out and I just happen to be here in your time of need." Jubilee said. She couldn't believe that Monet had decided to open up to her, of all people. "I'm not here to judge. Keep going."  
  
"My time of need? I'm not in need of anything, Jubilee! Why did you even come here, anyway?" Monet knew she was being unfair to her, but she didn't really know how to open up to people.  
  
Jubilee and Monet had somewhat of a weird friendship. They were friends but they were also enemies. Even when they first met, they were always done each other's throat. After the Massachusetts Academy had closed down, they had seemingly patched things up. But at times they still got on each other's nerves.  
  
"I came here because I'm your friend; that's what they're for. They're there to help you when you feeling down." Jubilee stated. "Besides, I know what it's like to lose someone close to you." Jubilee had her fair share of losses in her life. She, just like Monet, very seldom talked to others about it.  
  
"For once Jubilee, you are starting to sound like a mature adult." Monet said. Monet always used some witty or sarcastic remark to hide her true feelings. Opening was harder than it sounded. She thought back to Jubilee's comment about losing someone close to her. "You mean your parents?"  
  
Jubilee nodded her head. "Yeah, it was hard for me. It was a case of mistaken identity." Jubilee turned towards Monet. "I remember I want to go after the people who didn't and just kill them." Jubilee shook her head. "But I found out that wasn't the way to go. It would just make me as bad as them."  
  
Monet was interested in Jubilee's story. She focused her attention to her. "What did you do? You just let them go?" Monet knew what it was like to lose a parent, her mother in particular. But it was even harder for Jubilee; she had lost both of her parents.  
  
"What else could I do? I confronted them and I made my peace. That's how I got over it." Jubilee grabbed the letter from Monet. She was surprised that she put up a struggle. "It's alright for you to hold on to the past, M. But you also have to learn how to let go and enjoy the future."  
  
Jubilee ran over the letter again. "I admit, I had feelings for Everett. When the two of you hooked up, I just gave up and moved on." She shifted her position on the bed and smiled. "I wouldn't admit it to anyone, but I was happy for the two of you. You deserved each other." Giving a big sigh, she folded up the letter. "But I was crushed when he died. He was such a good guy; he wouldn't hurt a fly."  
  
Looking at Monet, she noticed that she was crying. "Monet, don't cry." Jubilee had never seen Monet look so fragile before. She looked like a little child who had lost her favorite pet. "The past is what it is Monet, the past. You just have to learn to let go, like I said before."  
  
Jubilee grabbed a few tissues from the table next to Monet's bed. She handed her the tissues. "Here, take these and wipe your face." Jubilee was at a loss for words. Catching Monet in this way had caught her off guard. "Just trust me, will you? Everything will be alright, ok?"  
  
Monet realized that this was the first time that the two of them had ever sat down to discuss anything. They had never taken the time to be actual friends. This was a very rare moment for the both of them. It seems that the two of us are as much alike as we are different, she thought to herself.  
  
"Jubilee, I just want to say thank you." She smiled at Jubilee. "I never thought that the two of us would ever sit down to talk about this, let alone anything else."  
  
Jubilee wiped one of the tears from Monet's eye. "That's what friends are for, Monet. I know we don't see eye to eye on most things. But if it's one thing that we can agree on, it's the fact that you can come and talk to me whenever you need to, ok?"  
  
Not knowing how she would react, Jubilee reached over and gave Monet a hug. The move caught the both of them of guard, as neither one of them had seen it coming. It was a small hug at first, but Monet responded by returning the hug.  
  
"What was that for?" Monet asked.  
  
"The hug means that you have a promise. It was also a sign for the both of to move on." Jubilee said. "You don't have to go through this alone; we can go through this together."  
  
"That.sounds like a good idea." Monet wiped the rest of the tears that were on her face. Tossing the tissues in the trash, she got up from the bed. "So, where do we go from here, Jubilee?"  
  
"Well, we need to go to the kitchen because I am starving. Or we can go out somewhere to get something to eat." Jubilee answered.  
  
Monet laughed at Jubilee. She was always the jokester. The two of them had never spent any time alone as friends. Monet figured that this could be the first step. "That sounds like a plan. Is there anywhere specific you want to eat? I'll treat."  
  
"Oh, I know you will. Why did you think I mentioned the idea?" She said. "I could go for some pizza though."  
  
Monet walked to her closet to grab her jacket. "Pizza it is."  
  
Jubilee noticed that Monet still had the letter in her hand. "Uh, Monet, you do know that you still have the letter in your hand, don't you?"  
  
Monet looked down at the letter. "I know. What else was I going to do with?"  
  
Jubilee was puzzled. Maybe it would take her longer to get over it than she thought it would. "I thought that you were going to-"  
  
"Throw it away?" Monet asked. "Of course I was. How else did you expect me to move one?"  
  
Jubilee smiled. "Girl, you had me worried. Let's go already!" She hopped up from the bed to follow Monet out the door.  
  
"Wait, there's one thing I have to do." Monet said.  
  
"What's that?" Jubilee asked.  
  
Monet lifted the hand that contained the letter. Taking her other hand, she ripped the letter in half. She tossed the shredded pieces of paper in the trash.  
  
"That's my girl!" Jubilee said.  
  
Monet rolled her eyes. "Let's go before I change my mind about the pizza."  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice!" Jubilee said as she ran out the door.  
  
Monet waited for a moment. Then she looked to the picture on her table. "Goodbye, Everett," she said as she closed the door. 


End file.
